Choices, Chances, Changes
by kittyboomboom666
Summary: April and Mikey's son is now three months old, and one of the turtles has trouble with his love life/preferences. (Based on the 2014 characters).


Hellooooo, people. It's been a while since I've written and I apologize for that. Uni has kept me very busy. Anywho, I'm on vacation now with nothing to do until June when I go to Disney World so you can expect a few stories here and there. I recently just had to re-watch the movie to get a better understanding of the turtles' characters. In this short story, we get up to date on the baby, and one of the turtles experiments with/questions his sexuality, so if you don't like that shit or disapprove, then f off. No I'm kidding, just don't read. Enjoy :)

* * *

At just three months old, little Donny O'Neil weighed 14 pounds and measured 25 inches, and, as far as April and Mikey were concerned, the world revolved around him. He was quite a chubby baby, with short, blonde hair and big, blue eyes like his parents'. He shared his father's fun loving spirit, giggling at every moment and constantly wanting to play. Because of this, the turtles had to work together to baby-proof the lair. They also had to make room for a crib, which sat right next to the pizza box couch. They'd even splurged on a baby seat for the turtle van.

One of the turtles wasn't doing so well, though.

Donnie had been experimenting, as usual. But these experiments were different. Getting over April ceased to become easy, and with each day he only got lonelier. The dating world had always been scary to him, and why shouldn't it have been? He was a _mutant turtle_. But with a little encouragement from his brothers, Donnie finally gave in. If Mikey was able to get a smoking hot girl like April, then Donnie could too. After posting his profile picture on a dating website, ranting about his fake disease 'reptilitis', and claiming his love for all things science, Donnie waited and waited, wanting to throw up from the tension. "No one's gonna find me attractive." He told himself, "No one _sane_ , anyway." But the following morning, Donnie sat at his computer station with a cup of coffee and pop tart in hand, anxious to find out if he had any matches. He logged on, and nearly spat out his coffee all over the screen. _A match._ Donnie clicked on the notification, and nearly spat out his coffee again when he saw the person who was interested in him. It was a _man_. Shocked and surprisingly intrigued, Donnie opened the man's profile. He was actually pretty attractive. His profile picture depicted him with a tiny smirk on his face, his green eyes just staring into Donnie's. His had short, messy, brown hair, thick rimmed glasses, and wore a cardigan with a dress shirt and tie underneath. He looked really smart, just like Donnie. In fact, under his interests, it read that he was a "computer-geek". His was 23 years old, which also took Donnie by surprise, he was from London, and he was omnisexual. Donnie pushed his glasses up. Quinton Thompson, his name was. Donnie slowly went back to licking the icing off his pop tart. He never thought he could be attracted to another member of the same sex. He'd never really thought about his sexuality...at all. Not until now. He pictured himself with this man. They were sat at his computer station, Donnie researching on his many computers and Quinton on his laptop doing the same. He saw nothing wrong with it. He supposed he'd be open to it. After all, he _was_ a teenager, and teenage years are meant for experimenting. With some hesitation, Donnie clicked on the "accept request" button.

"What'cha doin', ding dong?" Raph's sudden appearance made Donnie jump. He quickly closed the browser so his older brother didn't see what he was up to.

"UH-UH...nothing...H-How's baby Donny doing?" Changing the subject always seemed to work.

"Mikey n' April took him out to central park. Our little brother's growin' up, Don. He ain't got time for us no more." Raph rolled the toothpick in his mouth with his tongue, "So, how's _your_ love life goin'?"

"Uhhh...it's _going_...I suppose." Donnie cleared his throat nervously and stood from his chair, three inches taller than his older brother. "I uh...I'm going out. To work."

"You still workin' at that stupid apple store?"

"It's where a nerd belongs." Donnie chuckled. He grabbed his backpack, "Maybe you should call up that Taylor girl. You seemed to get along well." He teased his brother. Raph grunted and threw himself on the couch and closed his eyes.

"You know, at least he's providing around here." Leo came up behind Raph. He grunted again. _Another one of Leo's lectures..._ "If there was a job where you got paid to sleep, we'd be millionaires because of you."

"One of these days, Leo..." Raph threatened him with his fist. The amount of times he had wanted to sock his brother in the face was too many to count.

"Look, my karate class is expecting me. I would advise you to go do something with yourself, but I know you won't because all you do is sleep and read playboy. I'll see you in a few hours." Raph heard the door close, echoing throughout the lair, and he was alone. _Finally_.

* * *

"Donny! Donny, can you say 'Daddy'?" April and Mikey had set up a picnic in that same spot as they had those few months ago in the park, only this time they had a little companion. He was far too busy playing with the grass to try and speak, though.

April smiled in disbelief, "I can't believe _we_ made him. It's a miracle."

"You're telling me? Babe, I'm a mutant turtle. I didn't even know I _could_ mate. Let alone with a _human_..." Mikey observed his son, "He looks just like me..."

"Oh, really?" April giggled. Donny reached for his mother, asking to be picked up.

"I'm still not use to this whole breastfeeding thing." Mikey laughed and covered his eyes as April lifted up her shirt, although really, he was peeking through the cracks of his fingers.

"I never thought we'd be here. Ever." April smiled, "It was just two years ago that we met. Its been the best two years of my life."

"Yeah..." Mikey eyed the little black box in his skate bag. Butterflies began to flutter in his stomach. He couldn't do it. Not yet. It wasn't the right time. April's phone went off, alerting that she had received a text. She glanced down at it. _Vern_.

"Ugh..."

"Is that old guy still texting you?" Mikey laughed, not seeming threatened at all.

"I wish he would just fuck off." April rolled her eyes.

"Language, angel cakes." Mikey eyed the baby.

"Sorry." Donny released April and crawled over to his father.

"What's up, little dude?" Mikey lifted his son who weighed no more than a feather to him and sat him on his lap. Donny tugged on Mikey's shell necklace and giggled.

"So...how's Donnie been lately? Your brother?" April asked, concerned, "He's been acting a little squirrely lately."

"Oh, he's fine. I think the tobacco addiction has finally worn off. He seems happier."

* * *

Donnie sat outside the apple store on his lunch break with a cigarette in hand. He was trembling and breathing heavily, trying to hold back tears. He'd never EVER thought he could be interested in another male. What if things really got on with this guy? What would happen if Donnie took him home to the lair and his brothers and father found out? They would not react positively. Well, maybe Mikey would because he's accepting of almost everything. But he'd be a laughing stock, the black sheep of the family. He'd let down his father and bring him dishonour. He took another puff of his cigarette. Why couldn't things just have worked out with April? Why did he have to be the one who was confused with his sexuality?

"Donnie, smoke break's over." Donnie turned to see his boss. "Inside _NOW_." With a sigh, he put out the cigarette and went back to work.


End file.
